Vingança é um Prato que Pode ser Comido Quentinho
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Slash/HarryxDraco - Os meninos encontram uma parada gay no meio do caminho e as coisas não saem como esperavam. Oh, será azar?


Fanfic escrita para a segunda edição do **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói **do Fórum 6 Vassouras, sob o tema 17 - "Harry e Draco numa parada gay".

**Disclaimer: **Sim, eu sou a J. K. Rowling e sou multi-milionária. Ganho fortunas há anos com a série e os produtos Harry Potter. Gosto de perder meu tempo e dinheiro escrevendo fanfics onde digo coisas diferentes das que estão em meus livros. E se você acreditou nisso, cara, você tem sérios problemas de coerência. :P

**Avisos:** Contém slash (dois rapazes fazendo aquilo que seu pai a sua mãe fizeram ao te conceber – não igual, mas bem parecido, sabe como é?), NC-17 também... Devo dizer que se você não gosta desse tipo de texto não deve ler? Então tá. Eu digo: Se não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, divirta-se. Se você acredita que eu vou para o inferno por ter escrito isso eu tenho algo a te dizer: "I live in hell". Se depois disso tudo você quiser ler... Beleza! Aproveite e diga o que achou.

Essa fic ganhou uma pseudo-continuação (como disse a autora) da Malu Chan. Dêem uma olhadela em http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4958687 / 1 / Cintilante _ Sensacao  
Tirem os espaços do endereço e vão lá! o/

**Enjoy. ;)**

**VINGANÇA É UM PRATO QUE PODE SER COMIDO BEM QUENTINHO**

Harry estava deitado com as costas na cama, contemplando aqueles olhos escurecidos de desejo. Seu olhar desceu para aqueles lábios vermelhos, entreabertos e levemente inchados... lábios que agora eram umedecidos por uma língua rosada... Aquela visão foi quase demais, e Harry segurou com força os quadris daquele ser que o provocava, sentindo ondas ainda mais intensas de prazer percorrendo o seu corpo no momento em que seu amante alcançava o ápice.

"_Oh Deus... Isso, Draco... Vai..._"

Um estalo o trouxe dolorosamente à consciência, e ele gemeu em descrença. Olhou para o lado da cama e, na semi-escuridão da madrugada, divisou o corpo que há instantes estava sobre o seu em um sonho deliciosamente molhado.

Os dois dormiam totalmente descobertos por causa da onda de calor daquele verão. Harry ficou alguns segundos apenas admirando a figura esguia de Draco a seu lado, depois girou o corpo sobre a cama, enlaçando-o pela cintura com o braço direito, enquanto a mão esquerda acariciava afetuosamente os cabelos sedosos. Aproximou-se mais, passando a perna sobre o corpo do amante e apertando-o contra si. Afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e, suspirando, aspirou seu perfume. Aquele cheiro só o excitava mais, e ele comprimiu sua ereção contra a coxa do louro. Num movimento sonolento e enfadado, Draco desvencilhou-se dos braços e pernas que o mantinham preso e virou as costas para um super desperto Harry.

Sem dar-se por vencido, o Gryffindor aproximou-se mais uma vez do Slytherin e o abraçou por trás, encostando o nariz na nuca do outro e colando seus corpos novamente.

- Amor - sussurrou com a voz rouca -, estou com tanta saudade... - disse, traçando círculos com a ponta do nariz no pescoço do seu amante, provocando arrepios propositalmente.

- Eu daria outro nome ao sentimento que faz isso aí entre as suas pernas "acordar" e me cutucar de madrugada - respondeu Draco com a voz firme demais para alguém que tinha acabado de acordar. - E eu não estou interessado.

- Mas amor, faz tanto tempo que você não está interessado... O que está...? - como se uma luz se acendesse sobre sua cabeça, Harry de repente imaginou o óbvio. - Peraí! Você tem outro? - falou, um pouco mais alto que o conveniente para uma madrugada, puxando Draco para encará-lo.

- Deixa de ser desequilibrado, Potter! Você sabe que você foi, e é, o único homem na minha vida. Agora, dorme! - sentenciou o Slytherin, virando novamente de costas e disfarçando um sorriso.

- Se não é outro... Só pode ser... Malfoy, quem é a sirigaita? - Nesse ponto Harry já estava quase gritando, e sua excitação indo por água abaixo.

- Controle-se, criatura! - Draco já estava pensando em lançar um _Desmaius_ em Harry para poder dormir tranquilamente. - Não tem sirigaita nenhuma! Sua insegurança me incomodando durante a madrugada me cansa. Você sabe bem o _porquê _de eu não estar interessado!

- Não acredito que você ainda não esqueceu _aquilo_? Já faz mais de duas semanas!

- Esquecer?! Como _eu _poderia esquecer? Claro que _você _esqueceu, porque foi você que provocou e saiu _ileso_ de tudo o que aconteceu!

- Mas, amor, você sabe que não foi de propósito... Não seja tão mau...

- Eu não sou mau, Potter, sou vingativo! E você pode me dizer que eu não tenho motivos? Você lembra como foi aquele dia? Eu lembro!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**05.07.2008**

"_Eu só posso ter tomado leite de hipogrifa azedo no café da manhã. Concordar com o Harry em vir à Londres muggle passear numa TARDE DE VERÃO!? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Ah, lembrei... Eu estava com a cabeça ainda na noite maravilhosa de ontem e na possível... possível não, provável... repetição hoje à noite. Eu posso suportar uma visita a um museu muggle tendo uma recompensa digna à noite._"

Pensando assim, Draco murmurou um feitiço de proteção solar que de duração de duas horas e dirigiu-se para a saída do prédio, de onde aparataram tendo como destino a Galeria Nacional. Só precisariam atravessar a Trafalgar Squaree pronto. O loiro passaria o resto da tarde protegido sob o teto do museu, longe dos venenosos raios solares.

Mas tão logo atravessou o batente da porta, Malfoy estacou com um grito abafado e os olhos arregalados em horror. Harry, que vinha distraído logo atrás, observando a decoração do prédio - um hotel de luxo para bruxos endinheirados -, quase se chocou com o rapaz alarmado.

- Mas o quê...? – perguntou, olhando na direção que o outro olhava.

Ali estava a sua resposta, na forma de uma grande faixa com as sete cores do arco-íris, com as palavras "Contos de fadas, mitos e lendas" gravadas nela, e sendo seguida por centenas de milhares de pessoas cantando e dançando. Algumas dessas pessoas estavam fantasiadas daquilo que achavam ser a aparência de fadas, gnomos, e outros seres míticos, enquanto outras trajavam camisetas com dizeres como "Gay Pride"; muitos distribuíam panfletos e brindes, e outros apenas olhavam. A Trafalgar Squareestava completamente tomada.

Depois de muito esforço para reencontrar a própria voz, Draco perguntou:

- Harry, o que está acontecendo?

Potter estreitou os olhos, observou mais um pouco e concluiu, triunfante:

- Ah! É uma parada gay!

- E isso quer dizer...? - Perguntou Malfoy, com o cenho franzido e sem ter certeza se queria saber.

- É que o pessoal gay promove essas paradas para conscientizar a população contra o preconceito, essas coisas...

- Eles se vestem de forma extravagante, promovem uma balbúrdia em plena praça pública, e ainda querem convencer as outras pessoas contra a homofobia? O raciocínio muggleé mais estranho do que eu imaginava... **(1)**

Harry rolou os olhos e foi caminhando em direção ao museu, só para sentir um puxão na sua camiseta que o fez retroceder todos os passos dados.

- Aonde você pensa que está indo? - perguntou o louro, novamente alarmado.

- Ao museu, oras!

- Você não espera realmente que eu entre nessa nuvemde mugglesdoidos, espera?

- Draco, nós poderíamos aparatar dentro do museu. Mas o motivo de não fazermos agora é o mesmo de antes: não sermos vistos usando magia.

- Eu não vou me misturar a mugglesmais do que o estritamente necessário, Harry.

- Você não vai _se misturar_, apenas atravessar a praça. E quem poderia imaginar que você teria medo de alguns muggles, hum? - Harry sabia exatamente a melhor forma de convencê-lo: um desafio.

- Eu? Com medo? Não, meu caro. Eu não tenho medo de _muggles_! – "Só de milhares deles ao meu redor", acrescentou mentalmente, afinal Harry não precisava saber desse detalhe. - Eu apenas sou cuidadoso. Vai saber que tipo de doença posso pegar!

Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Pegou Draco pela mão e saiu rebocando-o escadaria abaixo para atravessar a Trafalgar.

Assim que chegaram à borda da "balbúrdia",foram abordados por um muito alegre "gnomo"que levava uma cesta cor-de-rosa choque nas mãos:

- Olá! Nossa, que cabelos maravilhosos! Super _fashion_, gato! - disse o "gnomo" para Harry e, virando-se para Draco, acrescentou. - O seu também não perde nada para o dele, gracinha! - e dando uma olhada apreciativa de alto a baixo nos dois, constatou: - Mas vocês não estão usando nada da parada! Que coisa má! Dois exemplares gloriosos do mundo gay não poderiam estar sem nenhuma identificação! – e enfiou a mão na cesta, tirando um bottom em formato de bandeirola nas cores do arco-íris e o colocou na gola da camisa pólo de Harry, depois pegou um colar em estilo havaiano nas mesmas cores e enfiou no pescoço de um incrivelmente apalermado Draco. Fez um carinho na bochecha de Draco, deu um beijinho estalado e foi embora.

Malfoy estava boquiaberto com a audácia daquela criatura. Piscou e voltou ao seu normal, arrancando o colar do pescoço com um puxão e jogando no chão da praça.

- Nenhuma palavra sobre isso! Compreendeu? - Harry tentou segurar o riso a muito custo, mas não disse nenhuma palavra. Draco não estava acostumado com tanta... Tanta... _Espontaneidade_.

Continuaram a travessia da "nuvem de muggles" e foram abordados por uma pessoa - não dava para saber se era homem ou mulher - vestida de cigarra com uma cesta em formato de violão.

- Minha gente! - a criatura guinchou espalhafatosamente e dirigiu-se a Malfoy. - Príncipe, não acredito que você não está usando nenhum _souvenir _da parada! – e, enfiando a mão na cesta-violão, puxou uma tiara com dois chifrinhos coloridos como o arco-íris, no melhor estilo diabrete purpurinado, e enfiou na cabeça de Draco, saindo em seguida e sem mais palavras.

O louro, já espumando de raiva, levou a mão à cabeça para atirar aquele badulaque o mais longe possível quando Harry segurou sua mão.

- É melhor você manter algum _souvenir_,se não vai aparecer outro para te dar alguma coisa, e eu não quero ver nenhum muggleamaldiçoado. Além do mais, sabe-se lá qual será o próximo _souvenir_. Vejo que eles são bem criativos - disse Harry, gargalhando diante da cara vermelha de ódio do outro. - Vamos, quando chegarmos ao museu você tira.

Potter conhecia bem demais seu namorado para soltar a mão dele no meio daquela loucura. Ele nunca estivera numa parada gay, mas um Draco Malfoy armado e perigoso solto no meio de tantos muggles... err, alegres... não seria nada saudável.

Foi ainda pensando sobre isso que o moreno sentiu um puxão mais forte em sua mão direita e ouviu dois gritos: uma exclamação assustada de Draco e um berro esganiçado de um travesti. A criatura estranha vinha sobre patins desgovernados e chocou-se com Malfoy, levando-o diretamente para dentro da fonte que eles estavam circulando. É claro que o travesti caiu por cima do louro dentro da água. É claro que quem estava ao redor adorou a cena. É claro que todos começaram a se jogar na fonte para compartilhar a "diversão". E é claro, também, que Draco estava espumando de ódio.

- Oh meu querido! Me perdoe! Eu perdi o controle e me desequilibrei sobre os patins... - disse o travesti, realmente arrependido, tentando sem muito sucesso se levantar com os patins ainda nos pés.

- Você se engana se pensa que perdeu o controle e se desequilibrou quando estava "sobre os patins" - falou o louro venenosamente, olhando de alto a baixo aquela criatura que tinha coragem de se enfiar no meio de uma multidão usando patins, enquanto revia mentalmente as maldições mais vergonhosas para aplicar naquele extraterrestre. - Acho que posso te mostrar como ter um pouco mais de equilíbrio – enfiou a mão no bolso da calça para puxar a varinha e se sentiu alçado para fora da fonte.

Meio atordoado pela interrupção, Draco voltou sua cabeça para quem tinha a audácia de entrar no caminho de um Malfoy e surpreendeu-se ao dar de cara com um par de olhos verdes divertidos o encarando.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter?

- Estou te impedindo de perder a varinha que você recuperou com tanto esforço! Você ia realmente amaldiçoar aquele coitado?

- Primeiro: _Aquele_? O que te dá certeza sobre o gênerodaquela criatura? Segundo: _você _me colocou aqui, agora tenha a decência de me tirar daqui o mais rápido possível, senão o azarado será VOCÊ!

Respirando fundo, Harry estendeu a mão novamente para pegar a de Draco. Ia sair dali o mais rápido possível, para não acontecerem mais problemas. Ele conhecia bem o limite de Malfoy, e a idéia daquele louro irado no meio de uma praça lotada não lhe trazia uma imagem mental serena. O Slytherin desviou os olhos do rosto de Harry para sua mão estendida e estendeu a sua própria para a segurar, porém Harry a puxou antes disso.

- Potter! Mas que mer... - Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase quando notou que Harry não estava mais a sua frente e sim a alguns metros sendo puxado por um "trenzinho" formado por pessoas cantando W.M.C.A. enquanto o moreno tentava se desvencilhar. A cena era tão inusitada que Malfoy só conseguiu rir da situação.

De longe Harry gritou:

- Espera por mim no Nelson! **(2)**

Resignado, e ainda rindo da situação de Harry – pelo menos alguma coisa aconteceu para fazê-lo rir -, Draco dirigiu-se para a coluna de Nelson,que não estava muito longe.

Antes de chegar lá, decidiu que precisava de uma bebida. Parou numa barraca de bebidas e foi atendido por uma pessoa que acreditava estar fantasiado de sereia e pediu uma vodca. Viver com alguém que foi criado no mundo muggleera útil nesses momentos – _somente _nesses momento. A pessoa estendeu um copo com vodca para o louro, que recusou dizendo:

- Quero uma garrafa - e jogou algumas libras.

- Claro, querido... - a pessoa sorria de orelha a orelha quando entregou a garrafa. – Tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa oferecer a você? – perguntou, usando um tom que pretendia ser sexy, mas apenas provocando nojo em Draco.

- Não. Você sópode me fornecer _isso_ mesmo – o loiro virou as costas para a pessoa, mas ainda pôde ouvi-la dizendo algo como "tão lindo e tão cruel...". - Humpf!

Quando chegou ao Nelson, Draco já estava mais calmo. Ver Harry sendo puxado por um bando de muggles doidos era extremamente divertido. Riu mais um pouco e notou que, estranhamente, tinha um automóvel estacionado do meio da praça, encostado aos degraus que circundavam a escultura de Nelson. O carro estava pintado com uma faixa nas cores do arco-íris e enfeitado com camisinhas infladas. O louro aproximou-se dele, para usá-lo como escudo protetor enquanto sentava-se nos degraus para saborear a sua vodca e esperar por Harry. O primeiro gole no gargalo desceu queimando.

- Argh! - com uma careta, Draco chegou à conclusão que a bebida muggleera um lixo, mas esquentava suas entranhas e afogava seu desgosto.

A roupa estava colada em seu corpo, ainda molhada por causa do "banho" na fonte, porém ele se sentia sem nenhuma disposição para disfarçadamente lançar um feitiço para se secar. Estava tão quente, e, pensando bem, tirando o susto e a humilhação, aquele banho nem tinha sido tão ruim assim, no final das contas. Draco olhou para trás, para a escultura de Nelson.

- Você tem sorte. Está acima de todo esse inferno... - falou para a estátua que estava erguida bem acima daquela multidão. - E eu estou ficando louco falando com uma estátua. Seria hilário se não fosse trágico!

Olhando melhor, Draco viu que a estátua estava suja de várias manchas brancas e secas, que ele reconheceu ser excremento de pombo.

- Retiro tudo que eu disse. Você tem o _seu _próprio inferno aí em cima. Blergh!

Com um _timming _magnífico, um miserável de um pombo escolheu aquele instante para defecar, mas não foi no Nelson que ele mirou. Como um míssil teleguiado, o excremento do pombo atingiu em cheio o ombro de Malfoy. Num impulso, Draco ficou de pé. Branco. Azul. Rosa. Vermelho. Roxo. O rosto de Draco foi se tingindo a medida que ele se dava conta do que havia acontecido, e seu rosto trocava a máscara de desgosto por uma de fúria cega. A raiva palpitou nas veias do rapaz. e ele atirou a garrafa de vodca longe, espirrando a bebida e espalhando cacos de vidro pelo chão, chamando a atenção de quem estava ali por perto.

Um rosnado foi crescendo do fundo da garganta do Slytherin, e ele apoiou-se no automóvel à sua frente. O automóvel chacoalhou, as camisinhas estouraram, os vidros do carro começaram a vibrar e começou a sair fumaça do veículo. Quando os vidros do carro se quebraram, estourou o caos. As bibas gritaram histericamente e saíram correndo desembestadas em todas as direções.

- Carro-bomba! Carro-bomba! Corraaam! **(3)**

Policiais surgiram de todos os lados, tentando acalmar as pessoas e afastá-las do local. Um deles viu Draco perto do carro, foi em sua direção e tocou em seu ombro:

- Ei, jovem! Afaste-se do carro!

O toque do homem fez Draco dar um pulo e tomar consciência do caos ao redor: milhares de mugglesdesesperados correndo em todas as direções. "Foda-se Potter! Eu vou embora agora!" foi seu último pensamento antes de enfiar-se em meio à multidão e tentar sair da confusão. Vendo que seria impossível atravessar aquele mar de doidos, Malfoy teve uma idéia. Foi empurrando as pessoas que encontrava à sua frente, indo em direção à fonte em que caíra minutos antes. Quando chegou lá, entrou, deitou-se e submergiu na fonte, aparatando de debaixo d'água.

Quando Harry chegou em casa, algumas horas mais tarde, encontrou o louro andando de uma lado para o outro na sala do apartamento.

- Seu testa rachada imbecil! A culpa disso tudo é SUA! Que ódio! Como você pôde?

- Eu o quê? - Harry balbuciou estupidamente.

- E pensar que imaginei que seria possível passar uma tarde num museu com você sem que nada de extremamente desagradável acontecesse... Como eu pude ser tão desligado?

- Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, Draco.

- Ontem à noite você me amaldiçoou! Você me amaldiçoou e eu nem percebi isso! Que merda!

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada disso! - o moreno estava indignado com aquela acusação.

- Não mesmo? Repasse na sua cabecinha disléxica TU-DO que falamos ontem à noite, mais precisamente o que VOCÊ falou com sua maldita varinha apontada para MIM! - Draco saiu para o banheiro sem dizer mais nada.

- O que eu falei ontem...? Mas... - Harry arregalou os olhos em entendimento. – Oh, merda!

_NA NOITE ANTERIOR...._

_**- Você vai ter um dia muito ruim Malfoy, muito ruim mesmo.**_ _Então você vai me entender._

_Draco sentiu um calorzinho sair da ponta da varinha de Harry e fechou os olhos esperando a azaração que não veio. Abriu os olhos e resolveu acalmar o moreno, porque se não a sua noite seria miserável. Tirar uma da cara de Harry costumava ser bastante divertido, desde que não comprometesse sua noite. _

_  
- Não fique assim Harry, você me conhece, sabe que não sinto pena de você. Afinal, você não quer ser motivo de pena, quer? - disse com a voz doce, acariciando a mão que segurava a varinha. Aquele tom de voz e o carinho desarmaram o Gryffindor, que abaixou a varinha. - Que tal uma massagem relaxante? Vou usar aquele óleo comestível de chocolate. O que acha? - sugeriu com um grande sorriso cheio de promessas. Foi o suficiente para apagar o dia péssimo que o moreno tinha enfrentado._

- Oh Deus... – disse Harry, olhando para a porta do banheiro que o separava do amante. - Pior do que lidar com o mau humor dele é lidar com o mau humor dele quando _ele tem razão_. Merlin me proteja! - e foi para quarto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_- Eu não sou mau, Potter, sou vingativo! E você pode me dizer que eu não tenho motivos? Você lembra como foi aquele dia? Eu lembro!_

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - disse Harry, rendendo-se a mais uma noite sem sexo. - Boa noite então.

- _Ótima_ noite - respondeu Draco, sorrindo abertamente. Tocou o anel no dedo anular esquerdo, ativando o feitiço _incubus _que tinha colocado no Gryffindor duas semanas atrás. Queria se divertir mais um pouco.

Fechou os olhos, esperando alguns minutos até que o moreno caísse no sono. Quando a respiração de Harry ficou ritmada e leve, o louro avançou sobre ele e fez com ele tudo que tinha vontade até se satisfazer. Depois de satisfeito, virou-lhe as costas, ouvindo o gemido de dor de Harry ao despertar de outro sonho erótico e o sentiu levantar-se da cama e ir ao banheiro para se aliviar. Sorriu para si mesmo da situação do outro e pensou se já não era hora de terminar o feitiço e ajudá-lo a se satisfazer.

"_Não. Só mais alguns dias. Daqui a alguns dias tiro o feitiço. Por enquanto vou me divertir mais um pouco_." Sorrindo novamente o louro vingativo caiu no sono, muito satisfeito com sua vingança.

**FIM**

**Legenda:**

**(1) **Esclareço que essa é a forma de pensar do personagem no texto, o que não quer dizer que seja a minha.

**(2) **O almirante Nelson foi o líder britânico que liderou a batalha contra as forças franco-espanholas, em 21 de Outubro de 1805, no cabo Trafalgar. A Trafalgar Square tem esse nome em homenagem a vitória dessa batalha, e possui uma coluna com a estátua do almirante no topo.

**(3) **Foram encontrados carros-bombas no percurso da edição da parada gay de 2007, em Londres.


End file.
